


Nimium breves flores rosae

by DFox, WTFShakespeareCo2019



Series: мини от R до NC-21 [1]
Category: 16th Century CE RPF, British Writer RPF, Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Humor, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFShakespeareCo2019/pseuds/WTFShakespeareCo2019
Summary: Уилл Шекспир и Кит Марло оказываются вместе под подмостками «Розы»





	Nimium breves flores rosae

**Author's Note:**

> Nimium breves flores rosae - Слишком недолго цветут розы (лат.) Пространство под сценой в шекспировском театре называлось Ад или Преисподняя, потому что при постановках из-под сцены согласно традиции появлялась нечистая сила. Розарий - католические четки. Аверн - один из входов в подземное царство Аида. Роза — не только название театра, но и символ тайны. Вывеской с розой же в елизаветинской Англии обозначались бордели. А Филипп Хэнслоу, помимо театра «Роза», содержал один из них.

Huc vina et unguenta et nimium brevis  
flores amoenae ferre iube rosae  
Гораций

 

Какой-то придурок посеял в Аду, — ладно бы свою бессмертную душу, лакомый кусочек для упревшего от джиги Люцифера, — так нет же — высоченную императорскую корону из золотой фольги. В солнечные дни эта драгоценность была способна пустить приплясывающие блики по лицам зрителей, взобравшихся в ложу третьего яруса. Как ни крути, потеря была прискорбной.  
Ни одна живая душа так и не смогла объяснить, как, пропав с головы Императора, корона очутилась под сценой — не иначе, чем Божьим или Дьявольским промыслом, а ни один, ни другой, как известно, никогда не ведут в пустоту. Да и уверенность в том, что в последний раз императорский венец видели именно внизу, значительно пошатнулась после того, как в ответ на прямые расспросы Хэнслоу никто из смертных грехов и бесов не припомнил, кто видел ее последним.

— В следующий раз пусть мистер Слай сделает себе корону из собственных грязных подштанников! — капал ядом Хенслоу, и вдруг до отвратного хитро сощурил блестящие бусинки глаз, похлопав подвернувшегося ему под руку Кита по плечу: — Со следующего месяца, мастер Марло, твоя доля удвоена.

Покосившись на старого пройдоху с некоторым удивлением, Кит расстегнул верхние пуговицы дублета — после джиги он все еще изнывал от жары и ловко сбежал по поскрипывающей лесенке вниз.

Ему было не привыкать копаться в недрах Преисподней. Выше, над самой головой, кто-то перетаптывался — подмастерья оттаскивали вглубь сцены ставшие ненужными до конца недели декорации. Под настилом из досок пахло пылью, горьковатым потом, мышами и подсыхающей краской. Запах, рассредоточенный по всему зданию театра, здесь почему-то собирался в эссенцию столь сильную, что после возвращения в мир живых ее бывало трудно вытряхнуть из одежды и волос. 

— Черти должны бздеть Адом, — обозначил это странное явление Аллен, и был недалек от истины. 

Филипп Хэнслоу, Кит это знал точно, никак не мог находиться рядом, но голос его отсюда был слышен так отчетливо, словно он поспешил сойти под сцену следом:

— Итальянская болячка? Как — итальянская болячка?! У моих девочек не бывает никаких болячек, ни итальянских, ни испанских, ни каких бы то ни было еще, на них еще никто не жаловался, а те, что жаловались — просто пиз… 

Кит успел наклониться и отодвинуть куль с песком, один из тех, что служили противовесами для поднимаемых на веревках ангелов, как дверь, которую он оставил приоткрытой, резко захлопнулась. 

А сам он, начав разгибаться, тут же оказался притиснут лицом к стенке, разделяющей пролет короткой лестницы и первый круг Ада, тянувший разве что на маленький розарий. Прошла пара секунд, никто не попытался перерезать ему глотку — из чего, а так же из жаркой, возбужденно-тяжелой возни позади Кит сделал один-единственный вывод.

— Нед? — спросил он негромко, пытаясь вывернуться так, чтобы заглянуть через плечо хотя бы краем глаза. Перепутанные пряди волос липли ко взмокшему виску и слегка пересохшим губам. — Неужели Фауст отправился во владения Сатаны только затем, чтобы натянуть кого-то вроде меня? Поверь, это можно было бы сделать куда проще, и в намного более приятной обстановке…

***

Нед?! Значит, в своих ужасных пьяных подозрениях он был прав?! Значит, назначая ему свидание вечером, Кит совсем был не против встретиться с Аленном — днем?! Он, со своей глупой влюбленностью и глупым желанием видеть Кита в любое время дня и ночи им помешал? 

Ужасающие мысли неслись с не менее ужасающей скоростью, но тело действовало само по себе. Рука пробежалась по груди, прикрытой броней дублета вниз, до паха, и огладив коротко, взметнулась вверх. Пальцы ощутили нежную, ничем не защищенную кожу горла и быстро-быстро бьющуюся жилку. Злость пополам с возбуждением полыхнули не хуже костров Смитфилда. 

Уилл сжал пальцы чуть сильнее и вжался в Кита всем телом, по-животному вдыхая исходящий от него тонкий и теплый запах, который не смогла перебить вонь исподнего «Розы»: духи, пот, немного грима, травы для курения.

— Боюсь, меня зовут вовсе не Нед, о мой прекрасный Меркурий.

***

Вдох — тот, кто пришел сюда, чтобы взять на абордаж судно, и без того приспустившее флаг и выставившее на обозрение бодро стоящий флагшток, зарылся носом в волосы. Выдох — в затылок, вместе с ответом, пустившим россыпь мурашек по спине под одеждой, вместе с узнаванием, похожим на удар под дых:

— Уилл? — Кит дернулся всем телом — от ключиц до бедер, потому что вжиматься ими в стену стало почти больно от звучания этого имени в собственных устах. Это было — непристойно без непристойности, как расходящиеся одна за другой пуговицы и петли. Это было — джига на сцене груди, проломленные кости помоста, неожиданно властное движение руки вниз. 

Это было то, чего он так ждал, сам того не сознавая до конца — не только сегодня, но все эти месяцы между Англией и Италией, между жизнью и смертью, между Раем и Пеклом, между Томасом и… 

— Ох, Уилл… — больше не пытаясь обернуться, он просто прогнулся в обездвиживших его руках. Чтобы — сомкнуться с привалившим его телом еще теснее, отереться, притереться, приладиться повадкой течной кошки, или пенсовой шлюхи, отработавшей каждую ужимку лучше всякого театрального актера. 

— Если и помешал, то я воздам за это хвалу Люциферу… Напишу литанию в его честь, и буду исполнять каждое утро и каждый вечер. 

Отведя локоть назад — осторожно, будто боясь спугнуть распустившую паруса грубость, Кит ласкающе нашел бедро Уилла, его поясницу, бок — насколько хватило сил дотянуться. Был ли это и вправду тот Уилл Шекспир, которого он знал, или же — кто-то другой, пришедший из тьмы, и предусмотрительно принявший облик обманчиво простоватого рифмоплета из Уорикшира? 

Кто бы ты ни был, и что бы ни привело тебя на противоположный берег Ахерона — поиск ли отравленной змеиной слюной Эвридики, изменчивая ли прелесть Гермеса, — добро пожаловать, salve, amice, исцелись о то, что разрушает плоть. 

Я — твой. 

— Если, конечно, ты не будешь вытрахивать из меня душу в это время… 

Там, вверху, в мире живых, раскинувшемся прямо над ними, и вмиг сделавшемся недосягаемо далеким, снова сновали, лопотали, лепетали шаги и голоса. Вдох, выдох, скрип зубов, скрип костей, danse macabre. 

Горсть шагов, игральными костями брошенная на стол сцены — какие же выпадут числа на удачу?

***

В Аверн спуститься нетрудно — Вергилий знал это наверняка. Легче легкого оказалось проникнуть по скрипучим ступенькам «Розы» прямиком в Лимб, захлопнуть дверь, не оставляя, однако, надежды, ввергнуться в кипучие воды — Стикс ли это, волны океана, вздымаемые хвостами левиафанов, сплетающих тела в случке или танце? Нырнуть, едва не захлебнувшись отчаянием и злостью, и вынырнуть — на зов.

Движение кадыка под сжимающей горло ладонью, вверх-вниз: Уилл. Вздымающаяся на вдохе грудь под беглыми пальцами — и снова его имя, как пароль. 

Что он там думал об Аллене? О других, которых было много — без него, до него, вместо него? Разве это имело значение, когда Кит подался ему навстречу — всем телом, вжимаясь в него так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. А, может, и правда — зависела? 

Все еще держа Кита за горло, не отказывая себе в удовольствии прикасаться к теплевшей коже, гладить, удерживать, угрожать и ласкать одновременно, Уилл скользнул второй рукой к паху, и задохнулся от восторга и хлынувшего в пах и в лицо жара, когда почувствовал железную твердость его возбужденного естества. 

— Кит, — короткий стон на выдохе. Отзыв.

Уилл снова вдохнул всей грудью — с жадным отчаянием, как голодный бродяга хватается за протянутую ему корку хлеба. Отвел волосы с шеи Кита, прижался губами к ее основанию, сжал руку в паху, почувствовав, как дернулся в его ладони вздымающийся приветственно и гордо его член. Не смог сдержать нового, протяжного и глухого, с клекотом, стона, — так стонет смертельно пораженный угодившей глубоко в грудь стрелой. Он и был ранен своей любовью, почти убит ею и вновь воскрешен.

Справляться с завязками штанов одной рукой было куда труднее, чем с крючками дублета. Уилл чертыхался, нетерпеливо дергая, пока, наконец, упрямая деталь одежды не поддалась его напору. 

«Роза» кипела и бурлила, выплескиваясь над ними чужими шагами, смехом, разговорами. Здесь же, в их Раю и Преисподней, царила такая громкая тишина, что шорох стаскиваемой одежды был подобен грому.

— Не оборачивайся, — с сумасшедшим смешком предупредил Кита Уилл, — только не оборачивайся, — и обхватил его горячий ствол ладонью.

***

В который раз, поддаваясь и отдаваясь без сожаления, Кит позволил. Удержать себя за горло, так и не придушив как следует, — но поманив тенью такой возможности. Вдохнуть, еще больше перепутывая волосы, выдохнуть — согревая их щекотный хаос. Распахнуть, найти, сжать — какой непреодолимой преградой, расшибающей мгновенье вдребезги, может стать прослойка ткани между плотью и плотью! — заменить твердость пальцев на горле мягкостью губ. 

Заменив мягкость бездействия твердостью под ладонью. 

Кит позволил, и издал удовлетворенный вздох, позволяя.

Уилл, стиснув его в руках, дергал шнуровку, которой все щеголи пристрачивали край дублета к штанам, может быть — ругался, поминая Нечистого, может быть — звал подсобить, и Кит не вмешался — просто прижал обе ладони к стене прямо перед собой. 

Уилл не с первого раза смог запустить руку под ослабленный пояс, потому что его сотрясало ознобом ревнивой похоти — страшнейшей, сладчайшей из роз в этом запретном вертограде — той, чье имя начиналось на Л. 

Вступая в «Розу »— как следует сжимай в руке розарий. 

Как только все случилось, Кит не стал сдерживаться — откинул голову на плечо Уилла с громким, на грани вскрика, стоном. Сверху, просачиваясь сквозь щели в досках, проливался белесый молочный свет — то и дело перебивали его ток чьи-то увесисто топочущие тени. 

— Не оборачиваться? — переспросил Кит усмешливо, и его перебили — оттуда же, сверху: кто видел мистера Хенслоу? Он еще в театре? Ну-ка, Джорджи, подсоби, неча околачиваться тут без дела! — А то что? Ты исчезнешь? Или я превращусь в соляной столб? 

Он извивался, пытаясь получить еще больше прикосновений, извивался, насколько вообще мог — между стеной и неизбежностью. 

Для чего люди, сношаясь, так странно, нелепо, сладко, слабо, розово — стонут? Плавятся в живой, щедро выплескиваемой огненной стихии, накрывшей Содом и Гоморру? 

Или — делают это, чтобы их услышали? 

Касаясь Розы — всегда, всегда перебирай в пальцах розарий — потайной сад, доступный каждому, кто будет готов спуститься ради этого в Преисподнюю, и недоступный никому.

***

Уилл гладил большим пальцем бархатистую мягкую кожу, растирая по ней капельки выступающей вязкой влаги.

— Ты сам знаешь, что — будет, — бормотал, то едва касаясь губами, то прихватывая зубами: беззащитную шею, нежную мочку уха. — Это будет сладко, и больно, так невыносимо сладко и так невыносимо больно, грязно, греховно, что ты захочешь повторить.

Уилл говорил, будто в горячке. Одной рукой он задирал край рубашки Кита, гладил напрягавшийся живот, скользил по груди, прижимая его к себе так тесно, что не будь между ними несколько слоев бархата, льна и шелка, их тела и души могли бы сплавиться в одно существо, одну тень, спустившуюся в Аид.

— И ты будешь просить меня об этом снова и снова — и будут другие дни, и другие ночи, и будешь ты, и буду я. — Уилл говорил нараспев, скороговоркой, продолжая ласкать Кита и утверждать свою власть над ним, и его — над собой. Это были его четки, его нечестивая молитва — которому из богов, какой богине? А может, и не богам вовсе? 

Ему было мало, о, так мало всего, и он знал, что может быть больше, но и того, что будет, было мало — тоже.

Уилл вдохнул полной грудью пропахшего лежалой пылью и грязью воздуха так, как будто это был воздух навсегда утраченного Эдема и потребовал:

— Громче!

Ради тебя заглядывал в холодную Темзу, которая в это время года совсем как Стикс, особенно по ночам. Ее вонючие воды так же темны и равнодушны, а перевозчик возьмет недорого — всего каких-нибудь три пенса, знаешь?

Уилл шептал это, а может быть только думал, что шепчет, уткнувшись Киту в затылок, остро сожалея, что не может быть сразу — и всюду. Ему не хватало ни рук, ни губ, он гладил, целовал, мучил себя и Кита, не в состоянии оторваться от него хотя бы на один удар сердца.

Склянка с розовым маслом жгла карман, а одежда стала такой тяжелой, как будто и впрямь это было не чрево театра старого греховодника Хэнслоу, а холодные смертоносные воды какой-то реки. Неважно, какой.

Уилл тонул в ней, захлебывался, барахтался беспомощно, и было только одно спасение.

— Ну же, Кит! — требовал Уилл, дрожащими руками распутывая завязки на собственной одежде, проливая масло, чей густой запах разлился в темноте, и делая нетерпеливый первый толчок.

Хочу чтобы все слышали, а пусть хоть сбегутся смотреть — хочу! Хочу быть с тобой, быть в тебе, познать тебя и познавать тебя каждую чертову минуту, сколько там их осталось.

***

Уилл говорил — потому что это было его призвание. Так говорил бы Орфей, окруженный зверями в обличии женщин, так пел бы пророк Даниил на самом дне рва со львами — и слова смешались бы через семя человеческое, и начался бы Валтасаров пир. 

Смыкались пальцы, размыкались губы, смыкались звенья слов и цепей, приковавших их двоих друг к другу на веки вечные. Смыкались, размыкаясь, замки от потайных дверей, переступить чей порог значило — оставить надежду навек и обрести новую. Размыкались, смыкаясь — они сами, пока Уилл избавлялся от одежды, стыда, остатков прошлого, от самого себя, своей старой сути — всего, что могло бы ему помешать сотворить задуманное. 

Даже раздеваясь, — ровно настолько, насколько того требовала его страсть, — он был рядом, до того — рядом, что это давило на ребра и шею, мешая дышать. 

— Громче! — приказывал он, и следовало следовать приказу след в след.

Как одно зеркало отражает второе, как Эхо вторит Нарциссу, а гладкие, вытягивающие жизнь воды отражают его прекрасные черты. 

Я буду с тобой — сейчас. Я буду тобой, и позволю — позволю! — просочиться мне под кожу наводнением, зимними водами, такими холодными, что они смогут обжигать, войти так глубоко, как ты захочешь и осмелишься. И это будет — так грязно и греховно, как само лицедейство, как исподнее старой распутницы с цветочным именем, как воды из-под земли, как испод зеркала, которому нужен меркурий, чтобы оно могло хоть что-то отразить. 

Так сладко, так больно, так невыносимо больно, что я попрошу тебя — еще. 

— Я хочу, чтоб было больно, — низко, сдавленно от нахлынувшего воспоминания, сказал Кит, и уткнулся лбом в стену. 

Оставалось лишь — развести ноги пошире, насколько позволяли стреножившие остатки свободы, спущенные до середины бедер штаны. 

Переждать первую вспышку обещанной боли, дернуться назад, забирая как можно больше саднящего с непривычки заполнения… И — закричать — с бранью, со злостью, с восторгом, громко, взахлеб. 

***

Они насилу вытащили на подмостки этого чертова троянского коня с ногами.  
Быть может, если бы не ноги — уж их-то Джорджи принудили бы волочить в любом случае, сколько бы он ни прятался под сценой, с любопытством припав ухом к тонкой, пропускающей каждый звук перегородке, — дело пошло бы скорее. Но нет — уже стемнело, а они все еще возились, изредка присаживаясь то на бочки, служившие им подставками, то прямиком на сцену передохнуть. 

— Что это? — вдруг навострил уши мистер Том Поуп, акробат, чья гибкость и ловкость играла с ним злую шутку каждый раз, когда кому-то было нужно взбираться на ненавидимого всей труппой чертова-троянского-коня — наставить ему вечно отпадающие уши и открыть люки, через которые должны были выпрыгивать воинственные ахейцы. — Ребят, вы слышали — будто завопил кто-то. 

Актеры труппы Слуг Лорда-Адмирала стали перекидываться смешками, кое-кто, из тех, кто по какому-то невероятному стечению обстоятельств все еще не был в курсе, завертел головой. 

— Да что, черт возьми, такое?! — раздраженно воскликнул Поуп, усаживаясь на коня сверху с риском загнать пару заноз в задницу с его плохо оструганной угловатой спины. — Объясните уже, кто-нибудь!

Мистер Слай, так и не нашедший свою императорскую корону, фыркнул отвисшей губой:

— Сегодня к нам приходил мастер Уильям Шекспир, тот, который пишет для Бербеджа. 

— И теперь он мучится в Аду-у-у, — добавил кто-то из-за звездного занавеса. 

Снизу опять раздалось что-то, похожее на придушенный крик, за которым последовали столь же глухие, но оттого не менее интригующие звуки — будто что-то раз за разом ударялось в деревянную стенку.

Покоритель троянских коней витиевато присвистнул, актеры дружно заулюлюкали, и осада Трои пошла как-то поживее. 

— Эй, Отуэлл, шевелись! — крикнул сверху Поуп. — Иначе ночевать тут будем! 

Джорджи досадливо вздохнул и поволок ноги к коню.

***

Что-то лопнуло в груди, растеклось жаром по всему телу, отдалось новой дрожью в руках, железной крепостью его мужского естества, выступившей на ресницах влагой. Уилл качнул бедрами, заполняя Кита одним длинным движением, вышибая у него из горла длинный, громкий не стон даже — крик. 

— Вот так, любовь моя.

Кажется, он сказал это вслух, или шепнул на ухо так громко, что возня над ними замерла на какое-то мгновение, и, казалось, само время остановилось, прислушиваясь, а потом двинулось дальше, со свистом и улюлюканьем, или все-таки их услышали наверху? 

А хоть бы и услышали — к черту, к дьяволу, недавно так удачно отыгранному на подмостках растрепанной старухи «Розы» в клубах шутовских хлопушек, так удачно описанному тем, кто стонет сейчас под Уиллом, сплавляя их желания в одно — общее на двоих. В преисподнюю всех вместе и каждого по отдельности, кто бы там что ни думал. В этом мире, полном смутных, едва отличимых от мрака теней, тишины, наполненной их судорожными выдохами и сладкими вдохами, оставались только они. Кит и Уилл — и больше никого. 

— И еще! — потребовал Уилл, как только эхо первого крика затихло, растеклось по пропахших мышами углам их личного Рая. 

Его властность была изнанкой Китовой податливости, как неожиданная покорность Кита отражала его решительность. Им не нужно было зеркала — достаточно только согласных, отражающих друг друга стонов, согласных, повторяющих друг друга, как в танце, движений, выдохов, продлевающих вдохи, вдохов, подхватывающих выдохи на излете. 

А вот биение сердца у них было одно — на двоих. 

И оно билось у Уилла в ушах и под ладонью, скользящей по влажной от пота груди Кита, ласкающей, утешающей, повелевающей.

Что-то изменчивое, как пляшущее пламя, поднималось из самых глубин его существа — то Эрос, древний, вечно юный бог снова вышел на охоту, на бой, противопоставить жизнь — смерти, живое горячее семя холодной мертвой кости, яркий крик — давящей тишине. 

— Ну, же! — ладонь обхватила потяжелевший ствол, а зубы сомкнулись на влажной коже, там, где напряженная шея переходит в плечо.

***

 

Невозможно было знать наверняка, о чем думал Уилл Шекспир в эти два месяца, пока Кит не думал о нем вовсе. Кого ненавидел, кого любил, кого хотел, на ком практиковал песни своих соловьев и байки пленительной королевы фей. На ком оттачивал свое орудие и мастерство владеть им. 

Но то, что он творил теперь с Китом, распробовавшим, казалось, все сорта порока, и придумавший несколько новых только со скуки — не имело названия и не имело права как-либо называться. 

Это было невообразимо. 

Да и зачем было воображать, если каждый выстрел прошивал навылет, каждый выпад — резал до кости, и это было правильно, больно, и до того хорошо, что Кит, оглохнув, ослепнув, заблудившись и потерявшись, не слыша ни единого приказа, исполнил каждый из них — с опережением, одним только своим телом. 

Он орал надрываясь, разрываясь в клочья. 

Да, да, трахни меня, не жалей меня, не отпускай меня! Да, да, да, твою мать, сильнее, сильнее, еще сильнее.  
Боль распускалась хищной, бархатистой, карминной розой, и распятый Христос был увенчан царской короной из шипастых розовых стеблей. А потом не стало никакой боли — она была выпита до капли, и бутылка из темного стекла наступающей ночи опустела. 

— Я люблю только тебя, — сказал Кит, и волосы мешали ему, бесили его, опять прилипая к горящим от желания губам. — Тебя и твой талант, гребаный ты Орфей. 

Наверное, он ободрал бы грудь о шершавые доски стены, если бы Уилл не обхватил его поперек, и не взял — прямо за сердце. 

О да, да, да, да, еще.

Можешь убить меня, если хочешь, только дай — еще. 

***

 

— Мне кажется, или это Марло дерет глотку? — перекосился лицом мистер Уилл Слай, вытащив изо рта гвоздь, предназначенный для того, чтобы прибить на место отвалившееся в очередной раз ухо многострадального коня. 

Однажды такая нелепость случилась прямиком тогда, как они играли пьесу мастера Пила. То-то было смеху среди трагедии! 

— Он самый, — подтвердил немного сконфуженный Поуп. — Совсем охренел, черт. 

Было уже совсем темно, и они зажгли трепещущие огоньки в светцах. Сумрак раскрепощал. С конем можно было бы расквитаться и побыстрее, но ни один из них не стал торопиться — а когда Джорджи, прильнув грудью к сцене, прижал к ней ухо, никто из присутствующих не устыдил его. 

В конце концов, что было торопиться домой после удачного спектакля? 

***

 

Уилл вбивал его в стену, как гвоздь в ладонь Спасителя, и сам был — острием, пришпилившим близкую гибель к безвременью.

Смерть бросила свои кости — целую россыпь, — и снова выиграла, трижды выбив по шесть: шестьсот шестьдесят шесть талантов золота в карман, ведь смерть — лучший игрок и шулер, не знающий поражения. 

Уилл сказал — и Кит кончил. Кончил, выгнувшись до хруста, ударившись затылком в подставленное плечо, страдальчески скривившись и даже не успев порадоваться, что накинутая на отцветающую розу благословенная темнота скроет все следы их общей силы и слабости. 

Кончил, поняв, что просьба Иоганна Фауста, отпечатанная в морозном воздухе мира живых могучим голосом Неда Аллена, начертанная его собственной рукой — надрезами по коже, — наконец-то, была выполнена. 

Время остановилось. Если бы над Розой шел снег — он должен был зависнуть между небом и землей, как завис сейчас Кит, приоткрыв рот, рассыпая волосы по плечу Уилла и содрогаясь, содрогаясь в судороге, в сутолоке безмыслия, начисто лишенной всего человеческого. 

Если бы сейчас шел снег — он стал бы неотличим от звезд, невидимых отсюда, с берегов Стикса. 

Но что были звезды в сравнении с тем, что Уилл велел, и Кит — кончил? 

Для него. Для себя. Просто потому, что два их желания были — одно.

***

 

Чаша его чувств переполнилась до краев — и выплеснулась, наконец. Уилл сотрясался от беззвучных рыданий и был благодарен темноте за то, что Кит не может его видеть, а, значит, не узнает наверняка. Уилл плакал. Рыдал безудержно, горько и счастливо, держа Кита в объятиях, оставляя соленые лихорадочные поцелуи на шее и в волосах.

— Господи, Кит, — произнес он наконец, сдавленным, не своим голосом. — Господи, Кит, как же я тебя люблю, если бы ты только знал… 

И это было соленой и чистой, как слеза, правдой.

***

 

Не сразу стало понятно, что оглушительная тишина воцарилась не только под юбками молодящейся распутницы «Розы», но и на сцене, где еще недавно была возня и стучали молотки. Не сразу пришло и то, что пусть и слабого, но белого дневного света уже нет. Вместо него между щелей неплотно подогнанных друг к другу досок было желтоватое мерцание светцов, похожее на болотные огоньки. 

Уилл отстраненно подумал, что те, кто был на сцене, чем бы они ни занимались, уже наверняка ушли. А он все стоял, никак не решаясь выпустить Кита из объятий. Ноги подкашивались, и во рту пересохло, но если бы у Уилла был выбор, он бы так и остался вместе с Китом здесь, под сценой «Розы» — до самого утра или даже весь следующий день. 

Дверь распахнулась так резко, что Уилл вздрогнул и зажмурился от показавшегося невыносимым потока света.  
— Мастер Марло, — сказал юный кудрявый подмастерье немного манерно, и было слышно, что в его голосе дрожит с трудом сдерживаемый смешок, — мастер Слай велел вам передать, чтоб вы, с кем бы вы ни были, выбирались из подпола и валили к чертовой матери, если не хотите ночевать с крысами. Простите, мастер Шекспир.

***

 

Что-то было не так в замке, однажды защелкнутом, и не желающем больше поддаваться. А может, это Уилл не мог, а Кит так и не решился сказать ему, что все кончилось — на некоторое время, отмеренное им заново? 

Несколько звезд все-таки не выдержали — и сорвались на землю. 

Быть может, примерно в тот миг, когда Кит — к остывающей влажной коже липла пыль, тьма ложилась на веки, прочерченная не белыми — багряными просветами между досок, — застегиваясь, обнаружил, что Уилл оборвал ему несколько крючков на одежде. Или же это случилось тогда, когда он тронул лицо Уилла ладонью ощутив пот? Слезы?

Уилл, так до конца и не осознав, что он совершил, сделал свой бросок — и не увидел, какое число ему выпало. Это был ответ признанием на признание, подарок к возвращению. 

Это могло стать проклятием чужого, чуждого, родного и такого бескрайнего — гения. 

— Под крысами он имеет в виду себя и свою братию, не способную совладать с чертовой деревянной клячей? — огрызнулся Кит, хотя обычно ему было недосуг отвечать на столь беспомощные подначки. — Клянусь, Джорджи, если ты однажды все же решишься нассать мистеру Слаю в пиво, я без лишних разговоров дам тебе роль Лавинии в новой пьесе. 

***

 

Отуэлл захлопал своими темными, как у косули, глазами, так и не решившись спросить, шутит ли мастер Марло. Фонарь его руке качнулся, красноватый свет, развернув знамя, победно пошел в атаку, оттеснил спертую темень… И глубины Ада превратились в простое театральное подполье, откуда на сцену, потешая и устрашая толпу, выпрыгивали крашеные, в мешковине и козьем меху черти — от них пахло живой человечиной, а не серой. 

Спал ахейский стан, охраняемый огромным конем с раскрытыми люками в боках. 

Императорская корона, так никем и не найденная, стала солнцем, ушедшим в подземный мир. Или фонарем, оставленным услужливым Джорджи. Звезды упали на землю, задержавшись на подмостках Розы лужицами огненной росы — Уилл по неосторожности наступил на один из них, погасив и расколов. 

Таков порядок: жизнь звезды тем короче, чем азартнее смерть, гремящая игральными костями. 

— Передашь Хэнслоу: я не приду завтра, — проходя, небрежно бросил Кит мистеру Уиллу Слаю, потягивающему свое обычное вечернее пиво. — И послезавтра тоже. А приду… приду когда-нибудь. 

— Доброй ночи, — пожелал ему Слай, шумно, значительно, многозначительно отхлебывая пенку и глядя при этом на Шекспира.


End file.
